The present invention relates to a topical composition for the treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorders such as dry skin, eczema, itchy skin, red skin, itchy eczema, inflamed skin, and/or cracked skin. Psoriasis is generally a skin disease evidenced by the presence of skin elevations and scales which may be silvery in appearance. Psoriasis in general is a disease which accelerates the epidermal proliferation and proliferation of capillaries in the dermal region. In addition, psoriasis frequently results in the evasion of the dermis and epidermis by inflammation of the affected cells.
Areas of skin affected by psoriasis also frequently lose water significantly faster than normal healthy skin. The areas of skin affected by psoriasis therefore tend to have increased metabolic rates which in turn has a negative impact on tissue catabolism and potentially causes muscle wasting.
Psoriasis as a chronic skin disease has been difficult to treat. Psoriasis may affect an individuals skin proximate to elbows, knees, trunk, and scalp. In the past, the treatment of psoriasis has included the use of various chemical agents including but not limited to dihydroxyanthralin, azarabine, colchicine, fluorouracil, methotrexate, methoxsalen, and the use of ultra-violet light. These methods have generally not provided satisfactory treatment of psoriasis for individuals.
Alternatively, therapeutic regimes for the treatment of psoriasis include topical or intra-lesional application of corticosteroids, topical administration of anthralin or keratolytics, and the use of ultra-violet light on the affected areas. As is known in the art, no single therapy is ideal for the treatment of psoriasis and it is extremely rare for a patient to not receive treatment from several different therapeutic alternatives to attempt to prevent relapse and/or remission of the skin disease. In addition, individuals frequently are required to be exposed to increased doses of medication which may magnify side effects adversely affecting the health of the individual.
Psoriasis is a condition which affects approximately two percent of the population. Psoriasis is a condition in which cell proliferation is increased up to 10 times the normal rate for an individual. The skin is the largest portion of the human body which is comprised of cells within three skin layers. Each of the skin layers is in a constant state of growth with the outer layer being formed of predominantly dead tissue which is naturally being discarded at a normal rate. Replacement of cells from underlying layers is accomplished by cell division and maturation where cells move upwardly and outwardly at a rate which varies dependent upon the age, sex, and/or health of an individual. Psoriasis causes an increased turn over of cells which in turn increases the rate of cell growth and cell death. This increased rate of cell growth and cell death may result in injuries and/or disorders which accompany the increased synthesis of all tissue components and further elevate the strain placed upon skin or other tissue and the bio-synthetic capabilities of the cells within the affected area. The method and treatment of psoriasis as disclosed herein preferably slows cell proliferation and naturally treats areas of skin affected by psoriasis. An individuals skin may then heal naturally, minimizing the risk of undesirable side effects and the relapse of the undesirable skin condition.